I'd Wait Forever
by awriterofthings
Summary: Imogen isn't ready for the next step in her relationship with Fiona but will she go there in order to do what she thinks Fiona wants? one shot


**I'd Wait Forever**

Imogen was sitting outside reading a book while she waited for Fiona when Eli plopped down beside her.

"Whatcha readin'?" Eli reached for the book and before she could stop him, he was pulling the book away causing the smaller book she was actually reading to fall to the ground.

Imogen quickly reached for the book hoping the boy hadn't seen it. She stood up putting the book on the bench before sitting down on it. "What do you want?"

Eli laughed at the quirky brunette's actions. "What was that?"

"Nothing," Imogen replied quickly. "Give me my book and go away."

"Not until you show me what you're sitting on."

Imogen rolled her eyes and pulled the book out from under her. She shoved it towards the boy and waited for the jokes to begin.

Eli laughed. "The guide to lesbian sex?"

"Sh!" Imogen looked around to make sure no one heard him. She snatched the book away from him and put it in her backpack. "If you say anything to Fiona, I'll hurt you."

"I won't say a word to her," Eli promised. "So why do you have that?"

"Why else would I have a book about lesbian sex?" Imogen asked, sheepishly. "I'm trying to learn everything I'll need to know when Fiona and I take the next step in our relationship."

Eli raised an eyebrow. "Six months and you two haven't gone that far yet?"

"Shut up," Imogen muttered still embarrassed.

"Hey, I'm not saying anything's wrong with that. It's respectable. I'm just surprised."

"Fiona's a great girlfriend. She's waiting for me to be ready."

Eli gestured towards the backpack where Imogen's book was hidden. "And you're ready?"

"Yes...no...maybe." Imogen sighed. "I think she's tired of waiting but too nice to say anything about it."

"So you're going to sleep with her even though you're not ready because...?"

Fiona exited Degrassi and smiled when she saw her girlfriend. "Hey, you ready?"

Imogen turned her head to look at Fiona. "Yeah, whenever you are."

Fiona looked at Eli. "Were you two in the middle of something? I can wait."

"No, I was just keeping her company while she waited for you." Eli handed Imogen back her other book. "I'll see you two tomorrow."

Fiona placed a kiss on Imogen's lips. "Homework at my place?"

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

Homework had quickly turned into a make-out session in Fiona's bedroom. Imogen was on her back with Fiona on top of her. They had already discarded their shirts on the floor because Fiona wanted to feel Imogen's skin on hers and things were still heating up.

Fiona nibbled at Imogen's neck and grinned when the other girl gasped lightly. "You're so beautiful," Fiona whispered as she pushed her thigh between Imogen's legs.

Imogen moaned at the contact and her breath quickened. Fiona grinned at her girlfriend's reaction and sat up, straddling her legs. She placed her fingers on the button of Imogen's jeans.

_I'm ready. _Imogen thought with her eyes closed. _I'm ready._

Fiona undid the button and bent down to place kisses on Imogen's stomach. She sat back up into her straddling position and looked at Imogen. "Open your eyes, love."

Imogen opened her eyes and Fiona smiled. She got up and pulled Imogen jeans off slowly before getting back onto the bed.

"You're a little overdressed," Imogen pointed out.

Fiona chuckled lightly as she began to remove her clothes. "Better?" She asked as she stood in her underwear.

Imogen nodded. "Very."

Fiona moved back on top of Imogen and they began to kiss passionately. Imogen felt herself getting nervous when Fiona's hand began to travel down towards her underwear. When she felt her girlfriend's fingers begin to move where no hand had ever been before, she freaked.

"Wait," she began to sit up.

Fiona frowned with concern. "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

Imogen shook her head. "No you're perfect." She brushed a strand of hair from Fiona's face. "I'm just not ready."

Fiona let out a frustrated sigh and got up to put her clothes back on. "Why'd you let things go so far if you weren't ready?"

"I'm sorry," Imogen began.

"Just meet me in the living room once you're dressed." Fiona grabbed her textbook and left her room.

Imogen blinked away the tears that threatened to fall and got dressed. She grabbed her backpack from the floor and slung it over her shoulder before leaving the room. "Hey, I'm just going to head home."

Fiona looked up from her textbook. "What? Why? I thought we were going to watch a movie later."

"I'm not feeling well," Imogen said before exiting the loft.

* * *

The next day at school Fiona was waiting at Imogen's locker. They hadn't spoken since the heated moment between them and she was worried that Imogen was pissed at her. She wouldn't blame her. She had been a jerk. When Imogen came into view, she smiled but a frown quickly replaced it when the other girl saw her and turned to walk away.

"Ouch." Eli approached Fiona from behind. "What was that about?"

Fiona sighed and turned to look at Eli. "She hates me."

"I highly doubt that," Eli assured her. "What happened?"

"Things got heated between us... physically and I got frustrated when she stopped things. I didn't mean to be a bitch. I was just-,"

"Sexually frustrated?" Eli finished for her.

"Yeah." Fiona nodded. "I would never force her into doing something she didn't want to do, though. I just had a moment of complete jerktitude."

"Jerktitude?" Eli laughed at Fiona's made up word. "Well, talk to her. Work things out."

"She won't respond to my text messages, phone calls or, as you've witnessed, even come near me."

"Try harder," Eli said. "She can't dodge you forever."

Fiona agreed and decided to head to class.

* * *

School was over and Imogen had successfully avoided Fiona. As she was quickly putting her books away in order to make a hasty escape, she heard a voice clear behind her. She turned around and saw Fiona.

"You've been avoiding me."

"Fact," Imogen said, simply.

"I was a jerk yesterday," Fiona continued.

"Another fact."

"I'm really sorry," Fiona said. "I got frustrated. Not at you, though. I'd wait for you forever. I'm sorry that I hurt you."

"I want to be ready, Fiona. I do. I've just never been with a girl before and I'm nervous."

"I know," Fiona said. "Like I said, I'd wait forever for you. We don't need to rush things. Sorry I'm a crappy girlfriend and made you feel otherwise."

Imogen leaned in and kissed Fiona. "One, don't call my girlfriend crappy. Two, let's go do something fun. I've missed you all day."

Fiona smiled, happily and intertwined her fingers with Imogen's as they left the school. They would wait for the right time and she knew when they were both ready, the experience would be well worth the wait.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
